<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey Yellow Cake by neosaiyanangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427284">Honey Yellow Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel'>neosaiyanangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Admiration, Cake, Food Porn, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke tries to get alone time with Akira. Sojiro, however, is looking for input on a possible new item for his shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Yellow</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey Yellow Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts">foxjar</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira.</p>
<p>He, as both himself and Joker, was a magnificent work of art. His grace was unparalleled, as his heist at Niijima's casino proved. If Yusuke could paint everything that was admirable about Akira into a work of art, he would have something to rival even <em>Sayuri</em>.</p>
<p>Selfishly, Yusuke wanted Akira all for himself. He could see the rapport that Akira had with Ann, and the small crush that Futaba had towards their unofficial leader. There was something so <em>special</em> about him that it wasn't a surprise. What <em>did</em> surprise Yusuke was the depth of his feelings. How much he wanted Akira to look at him with admiration. But how? He wasn't sure.</p>
<p>Today he'd managed to wrangle a day with Akira at the coffee shop. He'd made the excuse that he wanted to pick Akira's brain for a new project. What he <em>actually </em>wanted, and was getting, was time to simply watch Akira. Watch him and his elegant perfection.</p>
<p>As always, Akira's small talk was halting, like he was taking his time thinking of the next words. Yusuke admired that. It meant that everything Akira said was one hundred percent what he meant. The genuineness of his words made Yusuke's heart skip.</p>
<p>Akira was just about to give his opinion on a reinterpretation of a classic ink blot when Sojiro rudely interrupted with a shout. "Hey! Akira! I need you to help me with something."</p>
<p>After a moment, Akira said, "Why are you interrupting us?"</p>
<p>Sojiro chuckled as he walked up to them. It was then Yusuke noticed that the shopkeeper's arms were behind his back. A classic. Must be some kind of surprise.</p>
<p>"I need a taste-tester," he said as he brought his hidden object into view. "Ta-da! Behold my newest treat for the shop."</p>
<p>He was awfully excited considering it looked like a basic cake. It was yellow, rather fluffy, with a syrup drizzled on top. It smelled pretty good.</p>
<p>"This is what I've decided to call my 'honey yellow cake'," Sojiro said proudly. "I love it and I think it'll go well with my coffee, but I was hoping for some input from someone else. And who better to ask than you, Akira? I trust you to be honest."</p>
<p>Akira took a moment before he said, "Alright. I'll try it."</p>
<p>"Good!" Sojiro plopped the plate in front of Akira. Flourishing a fork, he proclaimed, "Dig in!"</p>
<p>Akira took the fork and looked down at the cake. He took his normal moments of contemplation before he cut a piece off with the fork. The cake resisted slightly before it broke, the syrup dripping down onto the fork in a slow wave.</p>
<p>Akira pierced the piece through the middle. The sponge again resisted before giving in and catching on the fork. He raised the piece to his mouth. The syrup was now dripping off the fork in thick droplets, falling onto the plate in uneven strands.</p>
<p>He thought for a moment before he took a bite.</p>
<p>It was a scant second later that a moan of pleasure escaped Akira's mouth. It sent a wave of anticipation throughout Yusuke, hearing something like that from the other man. Akira quickly ate another bite, being less careful this time. Drops of the syrup dripped onto Akira's face, sticking like glue. Akira slowly licked the syrup from around his mouth in a rather provocative manner. It made Yusuke's pulse start to race.</p>
<p>"So?" Sojiro sounded rather proud as he asked, obviously certain of the answer, "What do you think?"</p>
<p>Akira swallowed and again licked his mouth. Without any of his normal hesitation he said, "It's great! Can I have more?"</p>
<p>Sojiro laughed as he answered, "I have a bit more in the back." He turned to Yusuke and began saying, "How about—?" He cut himself off. Then, eyebrow tilting, he asked, "You okay, Yusuke? Your nose is bleeding."</p>
<p>Yusuke delicately wiped his nose with a tissue he pulled from his pocket.</p>
<p>Huh. So it was.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Yusuke quickly replied. "Just...dry air."</p>
<p>"Hm." Sojiro didn't look convinced, but he seemed to decide not to say anything as he walked to the back of the coffee shop.</p>
<p>Akira watched Yusuke for a few seconds, clearly debating on saying something. He seemed to dismiss it, however, as he dug back into the cake. This time the syrup ended up on Akira's chin where his tongue couldn't reach.</p>
<p>Yusuke pulled more tissues from his pocket. "Here. Let me help."</p>
<p>He began wiping the syrup from Akira's mouth. His fingers brushed against Akira's rather soft skin as he tried to get as much syrup as possible. It felt rather domestic and beautiful. It left Yusuke with one thought:</p>
<p>He needed to get that cake recipe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>